Missing
by RainDragon28
Summary: Sequel for Long Time. When Snoggletog comes, dragons leave. It's heart-wrenching for everybody to see them go. But it's even harder for Hiccup when Astrid goes missing... (Based on The Missing) (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

''So, what do you think?'' I asked Ashley turning around to show her my fancy suit. She bit her lower lip and placed both hands to cover her mouth and nose, trying to keep herself from laughing. She sat on the end of my bed while I was up, putting on my fancy suit for tonight. ''What's so funny..?'' I asked, rising an eyebrow.

She uncovered her face, her turquoise eyes filled with tears of joy. ''My daddy is so fancy..!'' she said weakly before bursting out laughing.

I didn't get what was so funny, but she seemed to find the fancy suit very amusing. Of course it's not every day we see me wear a black fancy suit. Actually, we never did. That's why I needed Ashley's opinion since it's a surprise for Astrid. I planned a big Snoggletog party for tonight, since we didn't really had the chance to since the last war… With the help of the gang, my mom, Gobber and the dragons, we've been able to decorate the Great Hall, build the Snoggletog tree and prepare the food and drinks in less than five hours. Usually, it would take more time, like maybe the whole day, but for some reason, things went faster than we expected.

The noise of a opening and closing door was suddenly heard coming from down stairs.

''Hiccup? Are you in there?'' Astrid's voice rose from the entrance. I gasped in surprise and went deeper in the room where the bed was, not wanting her to see me in the suit yet. Ashley stared at me confused.

''Tell her I'm not here!'' I whispered as low as I could. Without questioning she nodded and walked closer to the stairs, sighting her mother in front of the door.

''Hi mom!'' she said, sitting down on the highest stair, placing her hands of her knees. ''Dad's not here, so...''

''He isn't?'' Astrid asked confused.

''Nope..!'' Ashley said, popping the'P'.

Astrid raised a suspicious eyebrow, a slight smile appearing on her lips. ''Alright, guess I'll keep looking..!'' she said, clapping her hands, turning slowly on her heels before opening the door and leaving.

I released a breath I didn't realized I was holding and relaxed against the hard wooden wall behind me. ''That was a close one...'' I almost whispered.

I edged closer were Ashley was standing; wanting to make sure Astrid had left. I sighed heavily, patting her shoulder kindly.

''Thanks'' I said.

She smiled proudly and advised me to change in case she was coming back. I changed the fancy black suit for my usual wears, being my green shirt. I put the clothes back in my chest beside my desk under the window. I looked outside, wondering what time it was before the party started.

''Hey, do you know what time it is?'' I asked my daughter who went sitting back on the end of my bed.

''Mmhhhm..?'' she said, mindlessly.

''Never mind...'' I sighed. ''We should probably go check on the others, see if they need help with anything.''

I walked down the stairs and to the door, Ashley following behind. I opened the door, and hanged it open for her to walk out first. A freezing cold wind met my face at that moment, sending a violent shiver down my spine. A warm mist escaped my mouth every time I breathed out. We both walked toward the Great Hall, ice cracking under our feet as we walked up the frozen stone stairs leading to the gates. Ashley and I quickly walked in, closing the doors behind us.

Balloons floated all around, the bright colors illuminating the space. Food and drinks lay on the long wooden tables, ready for people to serve themselves. The space was so filled, that it didn't look like _the_ Great Hall anymore. It looked smaller, but more alive with more colours. A bit like out first Snoggletog with dragons.

Four or six people were still decorating the place, hanging lanterns high above the dancing floor. There was a set of musical instruments placed beside it, ready for the artists to use them. I just can't wait for tonight... It's been so long since we've had a party that I've forgotten what this feeling was like. Of course we did celebrate for other reasons, but this... this was going to be big.

I walked closer to Bucket, who was helping another Berkian hanging lights above the tables.

''Hey there Bucket! Need help with something?'' I asked.

''No, no, we're fine Chief.'' Bucket simply said.

''Alright, well... Tell me if you need help with anything!'' I let him know, before turning around on my heels.

Ashley and I walked back slowly toward the entrance, admiring the colours and lighting.

''Wow... this is amazing...'' Ashley said breathlessly, staring at the lights above her, her jaw hanging open.

I laughed slightly, watching her from the corner of my eye. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to me as we walked out of the Great Hall and down town.

Many villagers were still working on their houses, personalising them with colourful lights and ribbons. Many children were building snowmen and 'snowdragons' in the plaza, putting branches for the wings and rocks for the teeth.

Suddenly, someone wearing a red shirt and spiky skirt came out of nowhere, punching me right in the face with incredible force, sending me in a snow bank.

''HAPPY HOLIDAYS, HICCUP!'' shouted Astrid, waving her arms in the air like a madman.

''W-what did you do that for..?'' I asked confused, trying to help myself up, while rubbing my lower jaw, where Astrid had punched me.

''You stepped under the Missing Toe!'' she said, staring down at me excitedly.

''The what..?'' I asked again.

''Missing toe!'' she said, pointing up at the toe hanging from a tiny rope above a pole.

I stared at her shocked, when Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut appeared, each of them having a black eye.

''Missing Toe, it's a new Genius Holiday tradition Astrid just made up...'' Snotlout informed.

''The rules are simple!'' Astrid said excitedly.

''Step under the Missing Toe-'' said Ruffnut.

''-and you get punched in the face...'' finished Tuffnut.

''It's tradition!'' cheered Astrid.

''Hhmmm... Not a, not a classic... tradition.'' I said, pulling myself out of the snow bank.

''It's better than Yaknog...'' Snotlout whispered to Ruffnut.

Having heard this, Astrid was about to hit Snotlout, again, but was interrupted by a loud roar coming from above their heads. Everybody suddenly looked upwards, watching every dragon taking off, joining with the others who were on their way to Dragon Breeding Island as I called it. An island where dragons celebrated their own sort of Holiday. Unlike ten years ago, everybody watched the dragons go without asking questions, since it happened many times before. It was still a bit heart-wrenching for everybody to watch them leave, but we knew they would come back in a couple days.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was getting darker and darker. Every Berkian was going home to prepare themselves for the party. I saw that Astrid was occupied with Snotlout, and thought that this would be the perfect time to rush back home and change my clothes for the suit. So I went on, leaving Astrid, Ashley, Snotlout and the twins all together there. I climbed up the frozen stone stairs leading to my house, opened the door quickly and closed it back immediately. I sighed in relief and climbed up the stairs. I went for my suit that I had placed in my chest, and put it on. I had to hurry up before Astrid got here.

Suddenly, once again, the front door swung open and I gasped in surprise. I quickly put my usual clothes in my chest and jumped out the window, landing bottom first in the snow. It took me a moment to recover, and ran to the Great Hall. Unfortunately, since I had a metal leg, I slipped down on the ice, and was about to hit the hard ground when something big and black catched me, helping me back on my feet. Well... foot and prosthetic.

I grabbed both sides of Toothless' head, and he brought me beside the ice, where there was snow.

''Thanks Bud..!'' I gasped once I recovered, rubbing his scaly black head.

I marched up to the entrance of the Great Hall, saluting every villager that came in. I stood there for a couple minutes, Toothless by my side.

''HAHA! Party Time!'' shouted Snotlout, waving his hands in the air. He walked up to me, followed by the twins and Fishlegs, every each of them dressed up with the best clothes they had. I noticed that Astrid and Ashley weren't with them, which was a relief. But at the same time, they should be with them, or atleast, not far behind... But I pushed that thought aside, and welcomed them as they walked in.

I waited another five minutes for Astrid and Ashley to come, and thought they might still be getting ready, so I walked in.

The place felt even warmer than it had a couple hours ago. The space was filled with people, some feasting, others dancing, and some already drunk... I walked toward a table were four people sat, being Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs.

I was about to go sat with them and wait for the girls to show up, when Valka suddenly appeared in front of me. She was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress that went all the way down and hid her feet. On her left shoulder rested a long tight braid with flowers stuck in it, giving her a natural look.

''Wow...'' I breathed ''Mom, you look beautiful..!''

She smiled kindly, and then studied me back.

''Not bad yourself..!'' she said, dusting my shoulder. ''Where's that Astrid of yours?'' she asked after a moment.

I turned around at the opened gates of the Great Hall, expecting her to arrive in the next couple seconds, but nothing came.

''I guess she's still home, still not sure of what she wants to wear...'' I said.

''Alright, well...'' she said, and then simply walked away.

I was about to join the gang at the table, but then something stopped me. I turned around to face the doors, and with a heavy sigh I marched in direction of the exit. Once I was out, all the noises that came from the Hall just disappeared, and all I could hear was the cool wind whistling and the sound of the falling snow. I took a deep breath and then I remembered why I was out here. I gazed at my house that wasn't too far from the Great Hall, and then ran carefully towards it, not wanting to slip on the ice again. I opened the door, and to my surprise, it was dark. No light at all, just a ever ending black sight.

''Astrid..?'' I called. ''Ashley..?''

But their was no answer.

I was about to walked in when something pushed me violently from behind. I tripped over and gasped at the same time. I turned around to see who had pushed me, expecting it to be Astrid or again, Ashley, but to my surprise it was Toothless.

''Toothless..? What was that for?'' I asked him, rubbing the back of my head.

In response, Toothless groaned, bringing his gaze to the never ending blackness inside the house. I could tell by the expression shown on his face that he was worried.

I finally walked in, followed by my trusty dragon. He sniffed the floor and air, his bright green eyes shining in the darkness. I was about to ask him to light up the fire pit when a cracking noise came from under my foot, making me stop in mid track. I bent down and grabbed the object that I stepped on, being...

... a broken piece of plate.

''What in Thor's name..?'' I said ''Toothless, can you give us some light Bud?'' I asked, looking towards my dragon's shining green eyes.

Almost instantly, Toothless fired a tiny fire ball at the fire pit, the wood catching fire in an instant. I gasped as soon as I could see around me. It was a disaster. A real mess...

Plates, cups, almost every object laid on the floor, broken, or even smashed to bits. Chairs looked like they had been thrown to a wall, one even having a broken leg. I looked up at the room, and as fast as lightning I climbed upstairs, gasping once again at the sight. It wasn't as terrible as downstairs but still was a mess. Somebody had obviously sneaked in my chest where I kept almost everything that I own. Papers did no longer laid on the desk. Everything that was kept in the wardrobe had been thrown out and now laid on the floor along with other stuff.

Toothless showed up after a moment and began siffing the floor and air. His big round eyes searched the floor, looking for any clues that might help us figure out what happened.

''What happened here..?'' I asked to no one in particular.

Toothless suddenly began growling as he sniffed the floor, his gentle eyes turning to menacing ones.

''What is it Bud?'' I asked, approaching him, placing a hand on his head.

Under his nose laid a bird skull, similar to the ones around Astrid's skirt. But it couldn't of been one of Astrid's skirt because this one looked bigger, about the size of my whole hand. I swore that I've seen this before but I couldn't remember when, where or who...


	3. Chapter 3

''Wow..! What happened here? Did angry Astrid happened?'' commented Snotlout as soon as he sighted the disaster in my house. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I went back to the Great Hall to get Snotlout and the others to show them.

We all stood in the entrance, staring at the inside of the house, the burning fire pit illuminating the place. They stood there for one long silent minute, until Snotlout commented. He walked in after me, the rest of the gang following behind.

''I can't tell...'' I said, finally answering my cousin's question.

Fishlegs walked to the wall where the chair had supposedly been thrown against. He slid his fingers on the wooden surface, like he usually does when he examines something. Snotlout and I walked up the stairs while the twins searched downstairs with Fishlegs.

We walked across the room, watching where we stepped because of the many debris that layed on the floor.

''I've learned by experience that when Astrid is mad, she destroys everything in her path. I think that's what happened here...'' Snotlout commented once again.

I sighed heavily, rolling my eyes once again.

''I don't think Astrid was mad, Snotlout...'' I said. ''And even if she was,'' I took a moment and looked around. '' she wouldn't just break everything.''

''Well than what do you think happened?'' he asked.

I didn't had time to answer because a ''Hiccup! You've got to see this!'' was heard coming from downstairs. I quickly turned around, and ran downstairs, Snotlout following me from behind. I went to Fishlegs, who was kneeling down over something, Ruff and Tuff by his side, looking worried. They made some space when they saw us coming, and stood up on their feet as it was our turn to kneel down.

On the floor, an almost unremarkable stain of blood covered the wood. My eyes widened as my body began quivering. I pulled out the small bird skull the size of my hand out, and stared at it for a long empty moment. I still couldn't tell where I had seen this, but something was clear:

Something or someone had took Astrid and Ashely.

I finally got up, and turned around to face the others. I could tell that they had the same idea in mind.

''What are we gonna do?'' Fishlegs asked, his voice weak and shaky.

''I-I don't know... Just, go back to the Great Hall, I'll try to find out what or who took them.'' I said. ''Now go.'' And as soon as I gave the order, they went back in the Great Hall, and carried on the party. I knew that they were worried about all this, and might be hard to party in this situation, but I didn't wanted anybody to get suspicious. Especially my mother...

I thought about joining them, but I just couldn't go back there and celebrate knowing Astrid and Ashley were lost out there... I was so deep in my thoughts at that moment that Toothless' simple groaning made me jump. He gave me a little push and slid his large head under my arm, looking at me with his big glowing green eyes.

''I know Bud... I'm worried too...'' I said, staring down at the village, sitting on one one the stairs that leaded to the Great Hall. I lifted my head up and looked at the horizon, the white moon, nearly full, illuminating the ocean, its reflexion dancing on it. But as I stared at the horizon, I could also see something in the sky, something that looked like... a dragon? Weird. All the dragons were supposed to be on Dragon Breeding Island... Why would one of them come back to Berk this early?

The dragon flew right towards us, landing in the stairs in front of me.

''Pretty?'' I gasped. ''What are you doing here?''

But the young Deadly Nadder didn't seemed to be paying any attention at what I was saying and just moved around, roaring, moving her spiky tail around sharply.

''Alright, alright, easy there, easy girl...'' I said, trying to calm her down. She didn't looked injured, but definitely looked upset. I placed both hands on her lower jaw, and finally managed to calm her down. Toothless came beside me, sniffing the poor Nadder, his small nostrils opened as wide as they could.

And then he growled.

''Toothless... That's not helping.'' I said, glaring at him, as he kept growling and snorting. But he wasn't growling at the Nadder, but more at the smell he sniffed. ''Toothless... What is it Bud?'' I asked. He sniffed me a couple times and took out the small bird skull from my pocket, grabbing it with his scaly dragon lips. He let it drop in my hand, and continued growling, this time at the object.

''Wait a minute... I recognize this.'' I said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

'' _DAD!_ ''

'' _ASHLEY! DON'T TOUCH HER! LET HER GO! ASHLEY!''_

Something suddenly pushed me in the back, bringing me out of my thoughts. Those... horrible thoughts.

I could feel my own heartbeat pounding in my chest and warm tears slidding down my cheeks. I had this terrible feeling inside that they were in serious danger... It's like all my worst nightmares had joined together.

I didn't know how exactly I was feeling... I was worried, angry, but at the same time relieved to have found who had them.

I frowned at the bird skull and placed it back in my pocket. I looked at the entrance of the Great Hall to see if everyone was inside, and then ran to my house and took off my fancy suit which I replaced by my armor (flight suit). I grabbed the skull from the other pocket and put it inside my armor, along with my map that was creased all together and fit in my note/sketch book. I placed my dagger that I usually used as a 'pencil sharpener' in its place on my arm, and my sword to my leg along with some gas bags. I took my saddle and strapped it on Toothless' back, connecting the mechanism to the tail.

I hopped on the saddle, placing my prosthetic in place and put on my mask. I took a last look at the town, and took off, Pretty following us behind. I needed her since she was the only Tracker Class dragon around right now.

* * *

We flew a couple hours above the ocean, searching for any ship that might still be around or near Berk. But there were none. So everytime I didn't find anything, I would enlarge my circle.

As stars went down, the sun came up. The warm breeze struck my freezing cold thighs, making me shiver violently. I was still wearing my mask to protect myself from the cold winter winds.

I thought about turning back and head in another direction when Pretty suddenly dove downwards towards the calm ocean. Without a warning, Toothless dove after her, following her from a certain distance. There was a heavy fog floating above the water, and as soon as Pretty disappear into it, Toothless quit chasing and just flew calmly above it, just incase there might by a ship waiting for us down there. We waited for Pretty to come back up, and when she didn't, Toothless let out this roar to see if she was still down there.

''You found something?'' I asked.

Again, without a warning, Toothless dove down and landed on Thor Rock Island. And there was Pretty, waiting for us nervously. I hopped off the saddle and calmed her down once again, placing a hand on her snout.

''Shh... it's okay girl.'' I said, trying to reassure her.

And then there was this smell of fire...

There were many trees, making it even harder to see where that smell came from. Plus, it wasn't easy to concentrate when you had a panicking dragon by your side... I looked around, and farther in the woods, was white-grey smoke, climbing up in the sky.

I walked carefully towards the campfire, the two dragons following behind, but still hesitating. It was very quiet. The only natural noises around was the calm wind whistling through the leaves. I took my inferno, but didn't opened it, just took it out incase.

I walked closer to the smoking campfire, and around it laid something extremely familiar.

Astrid's shoulder pads...

I took off my mask, and stared eyes opened wide at the metal shoulder pads laying on the ground along with Astrid's fur hood.

In that moment I was just shocked, I couldn't believe this was actually happening. Breathing began a hard thing to do such as standing up. I felt my legs starting quivering, and before I knew it, I was on my knees. More tears slid down my cheeks as I screamed my anger. I yelled and yelled and yelled, until I was out of breath.

And then a branche cracking noise caught my attention. I brought my gaze up towards the noise, and there, deeper in the forest was Ashley. She didn't ran to me, just stood there...

''ASHLEY!'' I yelled, and ran to her. I grabbed her in my arms, and hugged her as hard as I could, like if she was all I had left.

''I'm cold...'' she simply said.

''I know, I know...'' I said, starting to rub her arms to warm her up. ''Ashley where's Astrid?'' I asked.

She looked down at the ground, and didn't answer.

''Ashley... look at me,'' I said with a weak, shaky voice, placing a finger under her chin to lift her head up. ''Where's your mother?''

''I-I don't know...'' she said, beginning to cry. ''She told me stay down...'' she said crying. ''She didn't come back... I waited like she said, but she didn't come back... Mom screamed Dad! She screamed so loud..!''

''D-Did you see w-who took you and your mother?'' I asked her, pushing her bangs out of her face.

She nodded slowly, still crying.

''Was is a man?'' I asked. ''A tall, muscular man?''

She nodded again, silent tears slidding down her cheeks.

''Did he named himself Alvin the Treacherous?'' I asked.

And once again, she nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

We flew back to Berk in a straight line. By the time we arrived, the sun was up high in the sky, warming up the frozen ground.

We landed in front of my house, and as soon as we dismounted, my mother, Valka, came running out of the Haddock house, making sure we were alright.

''We're have you been..!'' she said, sounding mad. ''And why was the house a complete mess?''

I sighed heavily, letting my shoulders drop. That was the last thing I needed, a worried mother...

But before I could say something, Fishlegs and Snotlout came running to us, looking exhausted.

''Hiccup!'' shouted Fishlegs, running to me, Snotlout following behind. ''There you are! We've been looking for you all night!''

''Yeah, where were you? It's like you just disappeared..!'' Snotlout said, breathlessly.

''Euh... not now guys...'' I said, placing my hands forward for them to stop.

''Can you just tell us where you've been? We've been worried sick. We thought you've been taken too...'' Snotlout said, more worried than angry.

And there was a moment of silence.

''Taken? Who's been taken?'' asked Valka behind me, bringing Ashley closer to her to warm her up since she was cold.

The two boys stared at me confused.

I grumbled under my breath, passing both hands in my hair as I usually do when things get too complicated or when I'm worried.

Ashley, Valka and I went inside, while the Fishlegs and Snotlout went back to do whatever it is they were doing.

I explained everything I knew about the situation to Valka. Everything I knew from beginning to end.

* * *

I stayed awake all night that night, unable to sleep. I sat in the fire place, staring at the burning wood right in front of me, my gaze never leaving it. I knew that if I wanted to save Astrid, I had to get some rest. But I couldn't do so knowing that she was lost out there under Alvin's hold...

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by the noises of someone walking down the stairs.

''Dad..?'' Ashley called, walking down to me. I lifted my head and watched her approach, her watery turquoise eyes staring into mine. I reached out to her, taking her hand kindly.

''Ashley... I... I want you to stay here with Valka where you'll be safe 'til I get back...'' I said but she started taking over me.

''No... no I won't..! I'm not gonna stay behind! I'll follow you..! As soon as you're gone, you know I will!'' she said out loud, staring at me in the eyes with concern. ''You can't leave, Dad! I'm going with you, please I am!''

''Ashley, did you hear what I just said-'' I asked but was cut off once again.

''I'm not staying behind..!'' she continued. ''Wherever you put me, I'm coming after you Dad. You know I'm not gonna stay put..!''

I stared at her in the eyes, and after a moment of thinking, I nodded and took her in my arms. She was sobbing in my shoulder, her arms around my neck.

''Shh... it's okay, it's okay...'' I said, stroking her back.

After a couple minutes, she stopped crying, and went back upstairs where she slept between Toothless' paws.

I brought back my gaze to the fire, staring at the flames for the rest of the night, deep in my thoughts.

* * *

Ashley walked down the stairs that morning, seeing me still sitting on the same chair and still staring at the fire pit, which was now extinct.

''Dad..?'' she asked, wondering what I was doing. When she saw I didn't answer, she placed both hands on my shoulders and began shaking me to 'wake up', even though I wasn't sleeping.

I slowly brougth my eyes into focus, and looked at her like she was a stranger.

''Dad?'' she asked once again.

''Yes... I-I'm up...'' I said, extremely exhausted.

...

I strapped my saddle to Toothless' back, and attached my satchel, which carried food and other important supplies, to the right side of the saddle, along with my shield, which I attached to the rods on Toothless' left side under his wing.

Ashley did pretty much the same with Pretty, strapping her ordinary leather saddle to the back of her colorful Nadder, with her satchel attached behind her saddle.

I hopped on the saddle, changing my walking prosthetic leg for the riding one, and clicked it in place. I waited for Ashley, and once she was ready, both dragons lauched into the grey morning sky, and on the way to save Astrid.


End file.
